


Проваль-с

by C_z



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-05 03:52:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16803103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/C_z/pseuds/C_z
Summary: – Короче, посмеёмся потом и вместе, а сейчас надо понять, что за херня случилась.– И почему вся бухгалтерия в возрасте от двадцати пяти до семидесяти дружно хихикает при виде тебя и отводит взгляд?– Точно.





	Проваль-с

**Author's Note:**

> на заявку на Хреноугольнике:   
> У Брока внезапно появилась целая куча поклонников. Нет, на него и раньше обращали внимание, как-никак мужик видный, но чтобы за ним целой стайкой таскались молоденькие (и не очень) девицы и просто пялились - такого еще не было. Плюс то там, то здесь мелькали упоминания о каких-то рисунках и что, мол, вживую он, Брок, еще охрененней. В конце концов Рамлоу все это осточертело и он полез разбираться. Оказывается, недавно в интернете стали появляться арты эротического содержания с его участием. Причем на них были подробно прорисованы все его шрамы и родинки. Нет, сперва Брок предположил, что это кто-то из его бывших любовников развлекается, и даже попытался вспомнить, кто ж у него такой талантливый был, но когда на новом арте появился шрам, который он заработал всего неделю назад, до него вдруг дошло, что в его окружении есть только один художник, имеющий возможность беспалевно разглядывать его тело. Ага, в общей душевой.  
> А Стив изначально и не собирался выкладывать эти рисунки. Просто он уже давно пускал слюни на Брока, а рисование помогало хоть как-то держать себя в руках. И дернул же его черт попробовать перенести эти рисунки в компьютер, откуда они благополучно и перекочевали в сеть.  
> Юст, неловкая ситуация, кинк на шрамы.

– Джек! – окликнул Брок Рамлоу своего заместителя, гонявшего троих новичков под низко натянутой колючкой. Они бы, блин, ещё в полный рост встали, надо было их туда в трусах загнать, а то только форму портили.  
Роллинз подошёл, на ходу зализывая ладонью отросшие патлы.  
– Ты оброс, как ёбаный хиппи, – вместо приветствия сказал он Джеку. Тот, впрочем, не удивился, только внимательно пригляделся к командиру.  
– Уставом не запрещено, а лично мне после службы выскажешь. Случилось чего?  
Если бы Брок знал!  
– У тебя спросить хотел. Не слышал ни о какой хуйне, связанной со мной?  
– Пфф, тебе с какого года начать?  
– Мне бы свеженькой.  
– Выкладывай, что случилось, хорош по потолку бегать!  
Брок молча кивнул в сторону кабинета: случайно поделиться своими подозрениями с кем-то ещё ему не слишком хотелось.  
Джек выслушал его и предсказуемо заржал. Ладно, Брок был к этому готов, он почти не разозлился. Отсмеявшись, Роллинз старательно убрал с ебла ухмылку и натянул на него выражение, которое должно было обозначать готовность копать от забора и до обеда и даже, если надо, покрасить траву. Это и объясняло их многолетнюю дружбу – сам он тоже за Джека хоть чертей зелёных гонять пойдёт. Правда, Джек над ним теперь ещё полгода ржать будет, но сейчас это волновало Брока в последнюю очередь.  
– Короче, посмеёмся потом и вместе, а сейчас надо понять, что за херня случилась.  
– И почему вся бухгалтерия в возрасте от двадцати пяти до семидесяти дружно хихикает при виде тебя и отводит взгляд?  
– Точно.  
– Брок, а ты по форме был одет?  
– Да, – Брок подвис, а потом понял смысл вопроса. – Не было у меня ничего расстёгнуто, не было ни длинного волоса в ширинке, ни даже самого завалящего засоса, потому что я уже второй месяц трахаюсь только с этой сраной службой!  
– Ага, и на пользу оно тебе не идёт.  
Брок зло зыркнул из-под нахмуренных бровей, но отвечать ничего не стал. Ясен ясень, кому ж оно шло на пользу-то?  
– Давай, Джек, считай, у тебя официальный отгул на блядки, выясни у своих баб всё, что сможешь.  
– Разрешите приступить к блядкам, сэр? – в голосину рявкнул Джек и, не дожидаясь ответа, скрылся за дверью. Паяц.  
– Разрешаю, – себе под нос проворчал Брок и вышел в зал. К брошенным Роллинзом новичкам он приставил зануду Джонсона, ребят было почти жалко. Хотя кому он врёт? Не было. Джонсона бояться – в ЩИТе не служить, как они иначе Кэпа-то переживут?  
\---  
Джек не появился до конца рабочего дня, Брок ещё три часа после прождал его в баре, и было бы ради чего!  
– Командир, это заговор! – нервно рассмеялся затраханный Джек за первым бокалом. Ну ещё бы, как бы он ни относился к вопросу, а невозможность выполнить поставленную задачу его неплохо так выводила из себя. – Джилл что-то точно знает, очень быстро тему перевела в горизонтальную плоскость. Моника на работе развлекаться не любит, но утащила меня в подсобку, Эми могла и не знать, по ней не поймёшь никогда.  
– А из бухгалтерии у тебя сейчас никого, что ли?  
– А вот тут самое интересное! – Джек бахнул ладонями по столу и предсказуемо разлил пиво. – Мэри, ну, которая из любви к искусству, которая «нам нужно узнать друг друга получше», я и не думал, что её раньше июня завалю-то, ну!  
– Короче.  
– Короче, она очень нелепо отмазывалась, а потом пригласила меня к себе. Приятная неожиданность, кто бы спорил, но похоже на бабий заговор…  
Брок потёр уставшие глаза и мрачно посмотрел на сослуживца.  
– У тебя в ЩИТе ещё есть кто-нибудь?  
– Нет, мне, конечно, льстит твоя оценка моих способностей, но всю женскую часть организации я не потяну!  
– Плохо работаешь, агент! Не охвачены отделы статистики и разработки вооружения.  
– Вот сам бы и охватил, – отмахнулся Роллинз. – Что там, мужиков в твоём вкусе нет, что ли? Не Кэп, конечно, но…  
– Молчал бы, а!  
– А что? Заодно дамы отстанут.  
– Последнее сомнительно, – покачал головой Брок, но на ус намотал и на следующий день в обеденный перерыв пригласил выпить кофе Джима, стажёра из разработки.  
Джим был совершенно не в его вкусе, да и раньше они пересекались всего пару раз и исключительно по служебным вопросам, но рыбак рыбака, как говорится. Нет, тот был не единственным геем на два отдела, Брок просто справедливо рассудил, что у стажёров больше времени на страдание хернёй.  
Джим краснел, бледнел, пытался флиртовать, но быстро сбивался на уставное общение со старшим по званию, поскольку, как всё живое, на всякий случай немного побаивался Рамлоу. Так, просто из чувства самосохранения. Из такого поведения Брок сделал вывод, что что-то парень всё же знает, но как-то сильно на него давить не стал и удивился, когда минуты через две после возвращения на рабочее место получил е-мейл с одной единственной ссылкой.  
\---  
Остаток рабочего дня прошёл как в тумане. Брок прошёл по ссылке, минуту пялился на загрузившуюся страницу, точнее, на картинку на ней, потом закрыл окно браузера, закрыл глаза и постарался развидеть. Получилось не очень. На картинке, всплывающей под закрытыми веками, он сам, совершенно, кстати, обнажённый и отлично, увы, узнаваемый, развалился на кресле, закинув одну ногу на подлокотник, и протягивал руку вперёд, как бы призывая подойти.  
Брок переслал ссылку на личную почту и пошёл прочищать мозги сперва на беговую дорожку, потом тягая штангу и напоследок выбивая пыль из своих бойцов на ринге. Пыль выбилась, дурь в голове осталась, по крайней мере, в его собственной, и Брок слинял за полчаса до конца рабочего дня, зная, что Джек всегда его прикроет.  
Дома он включил ноутбук, открыл почту и ткнул на ссылку, но, прежде чем сайт успел подгрузиться, пошёл на кухню за пивом. Ему нужен был какой-то фильтр, чтобы весь этот пиздец не попадал в мозг напрямую, лёгкое алкогольное опьянение вполне годилось. Выпив одну банку и прихватив с собой ещё две, он решительно открыл страницу и… никакого пиздеца там не обнаружил.  
Нет, картинка никуда не делась, с первого рисунка расслабленно щурился он сам, ровно в той позе, которую успел запомнить днём. На втором он лежал на животе, и ткань отчего-то прикрывала не зад и не светлый шрам от ожога на лопатке, а одну ногу от колена до середины бедра. Третий был карандашным портретом в профиль, и Брок усмехнулся тому, что в нём, кажется, разглядели не только тело. Об эту мысль он и споткнулся. Первые два рисунка, хоть и изображали обнаженную натуру, не были порнографией, скорее эротикой, и весьма неплохой.  
Брок встряхнул головой. Не время для философии, обнажённая натура-то была его, и что-то он не помнил, чтобы кому-то в своей жизни позировал. В первую очередь в голову пришёл Энди. Из всех его недавних любовников тот был единственным представителем хоть сколько-нибудь творческой профессии, но Брок не помнил, чтобы тот увлекался графикой. Да много ли они вообще друг о друге знали?  
Какая-то мысль зудела на краю Брокового сознания, но никак не хотела показываться на глаза. Он встал и навернул три круга по комнате. Энди, рисунки, проекты, ноут в постели, не то, Энди, стрижка его дурацкая, нет, постель была ближе, постель… шрамы. Точно, Энди так и не смог привыкнуть к рубцам на его коже, поэтому они и разбежались, хотя в остальном всё было неплохо. А тут каждый шрам был прорисован так тщательно, словно рисунки вообще задумывались ради них, а на Броке объекту внимания просто посчастливилось оказаться.  
Он вернулся ко второму изображению, чтобы убедиться в собственной правоте. Да, вот они все: ножевое, полученное в шестнадцать, выходное отверстие от пули на 7,62 – второй контракт в Афганистане, первый он прошёл как заговорённый, выше входное – это он уже работал на ЩИТ и чертовски глупо подставился. Самое страшное лично для него – металлический осколок при взрыве вонзился в паре сантиметров от позвоночника, ещё немного – и привет, инвалидное кресло. И вот ещё доказательство того, что горит даже огнеупорная ткань – трёхнедельной давности ожог на лопатке и плече. Может, и не останется ничего толком, но пока что новая кожа сильно отличалась по цвету.  
\---  
Блядь.  
Брок снова вскочил, подошёл к окну, задёрнул шторы. Вышел в ванную, нервно умылся, посмотрел в зеркало на свою ошарашенную рожу. Вернулся в комнату и запустил ручной сканер, выявляющий электронику.  
«Обнаружено одно неопознанное устройство», – выдал сканер через полминуты, за которые Брок успел остыть и устать. Характеристики устройства совпадали с характеристиками ноутбука, он знал об этом, но уже пятый раз ленился внести их в базу, чтобы в следующий раз устройство было опознанным.  
Брок был уверен, что перед компьютером нагишом не расхаживал и не спал, да и если бы кто-то взломал его, камера ноута была залеплена пластырем. Да, отдавало паранойей, но против лома нет приёма. Ещё раньше, чем умная машинка закончила проверять помещение, Броку пришла в голову поразительная в своей простоте мысль: художники не всегда рисуют с натуры. Есть люди с фотографической памятью, тот же Кэп, например, которым достаточно одного взгляда на предмет, чтобы в точности его описать и воспроизвести.  
Броку аж головой пришлось потрясти, чтобы выгнать из неё картину того, как Кэп сосредоточенно прорисовывает на листе плотной бумаги его, Брока, жопу.  
Итак, медперсонал и коллеги по спортзалу. Брок сделал пару звонков, переслал ссылку найденному специалисту и впервые с начала этой кутерьмы задумался о том, что он будет делать, когда найдёт художника. Нет, можно было написать администрации сайта и потребовать убрать работы из доступа. Кажется, для таких случаев художнику нужно согласие модели. На худой конец можно воспроизвести рисунки в виде фото, подделать даты и докопаться до нарушения авторских прав.  
Но он-то искал не способы убрать свою голую жопу из интернета, а того, кто эту жопу туда поместил!  
Спустя час разглядывания рисунков – там нашлось ещё два совершенно приличных, без обнажёнки – Брок решил, что ему нравится. Не техника или стиль – ни черта он в них не понимал. Нравится, каким его увидел этот неизвестный сталкер. Может, если за этим действительно стоял сексуальный интерес, если художник – мужчина и хотя бы привлекателен, Брок был бы не против перевести знакомство в горизонтальную фазу. Или, может, ему просто нужно было потрахаться, а то мерещилось всякое. С другой стороны, в простом и понятном мире Брока Рамлоу если неизвестный втихаря рисовал тебя голым, в этом стопроцентно был замешан сексуальный интерес.  
Специалист позвонил через час и сообщил, что пользователь, которого искал Брок, заходил восемь раз, и каждый – с айпи другого государства и даже, похоже, с разных устройств. То есть, вычислить местонахождение сию секунду не представлялось возможным, но можно было дождаться выхода пользователя в сеть, и тогда…  
– Ждите, – согласился Брок и повесил трубку. Он уже и без того понял, что поиски приведут к штаб-квартире ЩИТа. Его сталкер внаглую пользовался служебным компьютером для личных целей.  
\---  
Утром следующего дня он в первую очередь выловил в коридоре агента Романофф. Если кто и мог разобраться в бардаке внутренней безопасности организации, так это она.  
– Наташа! На пару слов.  
Наташа подошла к нему не спеша, покачивая бёдрами, словно бросала вызов его гомосексуальности.  
– Помнишь, о чём мы говорили в ту пятницу? Предложение в силе? – дождавшись её заинтересованного кивка, Брок продолжил: – Согласен, но хочу ответную услугу с твоей стороны. Сейчас пришлю тебе на рабочую почту ссылку на профиль на сайте. Сможешь выяснить, с какого компьютера ЩИТа на него логинились?  
– Без проблем, но не обещаю, что сразу. До вечера терпит?  
– Терпит, – не без сожаления согласился Рамлоу.  
– Ещё что-то? – она смотрела спокойно и ровно, без насмешки, вообще без каких-либо эмоций, кроме вежливого интереса.  
Брока так и подмывало спросить, рисует ли Кэп простым карандашом, но это было, конечно, полной хернёй. Разве он заходил в общую душевую в последние три недели? Нет, дело было исключительно в его интересе к суперсолдату, и теперь мозг пытался выдать желаемое за действительное.  
– Брок?  
– А? Нет, спасибо, это всё.  
Наташа ушла – о чудо! – даже не позволив себе лишнего любопытства.  
Надо было сходить куда-то расслабиться, прежде чем он соберётся знакомиться со сталкером. Коллега всё-таки, а у Брока все мысли текли в направлении постели. Да хоть хастлера вызвать, потому что иначе он рисковал счесть привлекательным кого-то вроде Джима, а потом долго и мучительно избегать его по всей штаб-квартире, или того хуже – поговорить неприятный разговор, а потом избегать ещё тщательнее.  
Но, как правильно заметил Джек, никто не Кэп кроме Кэпа, а мучиться воздержанием, потому что партнёр не дотягивает до идеала, Брок не планировал. А планировал он выяснить имя художника, хорошенько расслабиться с необременительным мальчиком, а потом уже знакомиться и думать какие-то серьёзные мысли.  
\---  
Наташа зашла без стука около восьми, Брок от скуки и нервов к этому моменту разгрёб всю бумажную работу, накопившуюся за месяц.  
– Это Стив, – без предисловий заявила она.  
– Где? – затряс головой Брок, пытающийся сопоставить всех обладателей этого имени в организации с тем, кого Романофф могла звать по имени.  
– На этот профиль логинились с компьютера Капитана, – и, не дав Броку придумать какой-нибудь осмысленный ответ, кинула на стол прямоугольник пластика и продолжила:  
– Проверять пойдёшь? Вот ключ-карта, не спрашивай, он уехал полчаса назад, и точно не умеет подчищать за собой следы в сети. Только успей до смены охраны, а то вопросов будет…  
– Не учи отца… детей делать, – в последнюю секунду поправился он на приличную версию поговорки. Хорошая штука – автопилот, сам Брок за свои действия отвечал не слишком хорошо.  
Наташа вышла следом за ним, он забрал вещи и запер кабинет, ключ-карта во внутреннем кармане грела так, что жгла кожу через подкладку и футболку. Он не думал о том, что будет делать, если это и правда окажется Кэп. Он вообще ни о чём не думал, просто не разрешал себе ничего думать по этому поводу до тех пор, пока своими глазами не увидит подтверждение. Наташа хлопнула его по плечу и свернула к лифтам, Брок направился дальше.  
В его голове даже не возникло мысли о том, что несанкционированное проникновение в кабинет начальника – это дисциплинарное нарушение. Он просто вошёл, прикрыл за собой дверь, по памяти дошёл до рабочего стола и включил настольную лампу, а потом опустился на корточки, чтобы найти кнопку включения системного блока. И в этот момент от двери раздалось:  
– Не хочу вас расстраивать, но что бы вы ни собирались сделать, вы не успели. Советую вылезать из-под стола, и лучше без глупостей.  
Блядь.  
\---  
Романофф разыграла партию, чтобы его слить, а он повёлся и даже подыграл, кусок дебила. Брок медленно поднялся из-за стола, держа руки над головой. Выражение лица Кэпа потеряло всякий смысл, как будто его одновременно щекотали, ломали ему ногу и делали самый крутой минет в жизни.  
– Кэп.  
– Рамлоу.  
Роджерс не то взял себя в руки, не то просто справился с лицом, но на Брока смотрел уже спокойнее. Ладно, в случае чего его ребят перехватит Джек, а вот самого его могут запросто выпереть по статье, и тогда нормальная работа ему не светит. Плохой фэн-шуй. Очень плохой фэн-шуй.  
– Не то чтобы у меня было оправдание, но вот объяснение, пожалуй, найдётся.  
– Да, давайте разрешим это недоразумение, – серьёзно кивнул Кэп, прошёл в кабинет и закрыл дверь.  
Сдавать Романофф было нельзя и бессмысленно, её кредит доверия явно выше, чем его. Объяснять про сайт и обнажёнку – долго и похоже на оправдания. А пауза уже затянулась. И Кэп стоял в паре метров от него, чем ни хрена не помогал. Ну, пятьдесят на пятьдесят, или прокатит, или нет. Брок опустил руки, посмотрел Роджерсу в глаза, ухмыльнулся и спросил:  
– Рисуешь меня на досуге, Кэп?  
Роджерс умел краснеть. Это удивило Брока даже больше, чем то, что он угадал. Кэп быстро взял под контроль выражение лица, но румянец усилием воли не прогонишь. Это ж чёртово Рождество! Зрелище было чертовски привлекательным, Рамлоу даже забыл дальше продавливать ситуацию, пока можно было.  
– Откуда…  
Брок улыбнулся во всю пасть. Обычно получалось страшно, но сейчас он не мог с уверенностью сказать, какой эффект хотел произвести.  
– Да, – вздохнул всё ещё растерянный Роджерс. – Да, рисую. Агент Рамлоу, я понимаю, как это выглядит, но хочу вас заверить, что с моей стороны это не является домогательством или попыткой вмешаться в вашу частную жизнь.  
А может, и не Рождество… Ну, в любом случае, стоило порадоваться, что его, кажется, не собираются увольнять по статье.  
– Собственно, – перебил его Брок, – вот что я здесь делаю. Ищу доказательства того, что я не поехал крышей.  
– Чего вы хотите?  
Вот так сразу? Брок чуть было не ляпнул «тебя», но удержался. Нахрена, спрашивается? Ляпнул бы – уже бы понял, что к чему, а то так и будут тут до утра вальсировать. Но момент был безвозвратно упущен.  
– Да я уже всё выяснил, что хотел.  
– И вы не будете требовать, чтобы я прекратил? – каким-то образом Роджерс умудрился оказаться ещё ближе, чем стоял до этого. Брока повело от этой близости, а вот Кэп как будто закаменел.  
– Зачем? Если честно, мне нравится то, что получается, – ещё бы неплохо убрать рисунки из интернета, но эту мысль Брок озвучить не успел.  
– Тогда, возможно, вы согласитесь мне попозировать?  
– Кэп, я…  
– Один раз! – выдохнул он с каким-то отчаянием, так, что мысль о Рождестве снова пришла Броку в голову. И не только в голову. – Пять минут? Сейчас? У меня фотографическая память, только позволь мне рассмотреть.  
Если бы он дал себе время задуматься, то непременно бы почувствовал себя глупо. Поэтому он и не дал, просто стянул куртку, за ней футболку, бросил их на роджерсовское кресло и заодно воспользовался случаем и поправил член, болезненно упиравшийся в молнию форменных штанов. Кэп обошёл его и развернул за плечи к свету, тут же убрав руки.  
Ощущение идиотизма происходящего прибывало медленно, но неотвратимо, как крупинки в песочных часах. Брок не слышал за своей спиной даже дыхания, хоть и ощущал, что Роджерс стоит рядом. Кажется, всё-таки вышел облом с Рождеством. Чтобы сделать хоть что-то, а не стоять столбом, Брок повёл плечами и, видимо, чуть подался назад, потому что почувствовал прикосновение пальцев к шраму от осколка, а потом услышал за спиной судорожный вздох.  
Пальцы никуда не исчезли, они принялись поглаживать рубец и кожу вокруг него, и Рамлоу вздохнуть лишний раз боялся, чтобы не разрушить момент. Сраный вальс, ну сколько можно! Когда осмелевшая ладонь прошлась по следам от огнестрельных и легла на плечо, накрывая место недавнего ожога, Брок балансировал на грани возбуждения и неловкости, и его это страшно заебало, так что он обернулся раньше, чем дал себе передумать.  
Роджерс вдохнул и забыл выдохнуть. Брок скользнул взглядом по его приоткрытому рту, ладоням, вытянутым в его направлении, более чем заинтересованно топорщившимся брюкам, и вернулся к затопившим радужку зрачкам. И всё-таки Рождество.  
– Роджерс… Стив, поехали домой, не здесь же!  
Взгляд Кэпа метался от его губ к шрамам на груди и снова возвращался к губам, но никакой осмысленной реакции на его слова не последовало, только горячая ладонь легла на живот.  
– Или здесь, – смиренно вздохнул любивший комфорт Брок и принялся разворачивать свой подарок из форменной упаковки.  
\---  
– Три дня.  
– Пятьдесят четыре часа, сэр.  
– Наверное, вы правы, Мария. Он подходит для этой должности.  
– При всём уважении, директор Фьюри, если вы поставите на место Симонса постороннего человека, Рамлоу его за неделю выживет. А повысив Рамлоу, мы сразу решаем кадровый вопрос, момент притирки и проблему качества работы с силовым подразделением.  
– Чёрт с ним, готовьте приказ.  
– Уже у вас на столе.  
– Вы были так в нём уверены?  
– Абсолютно.  
– Мария, скажите, а как вы достали рисунки Роджерса?  
– Директор, позвольте своим подчинённым иметь от вас хоть какие-то секреты!

«Спасибо!» – улетело смс на номер Наташи Романофф. Та его, впрочем, прочла только утром, поскольку ещё один кандидат на скорейшее повышение занимался установлением новых личных связей, и делал это качественно и с удовольствием.


End file.
